Mais T'adore Moi
by Sonya Elizabeth
Summary: this fanfic has lots of shows in it actually, not just aliens/preds Join Kristin on her wild and crazy adventure to discover who she is and why she has the ability to make movies real. Will she use her power for good or use it to take over the world?
1. Chapter 1: Kristin's Letter

Dear Reader,

I was always told I had a strong imagination; not only when I was five but when I was fifteen as well. My parents tried to force it out of me as I grew, but it only became stronger. I am no longer allowed to make my stuffed animals talk, or begin laughing in a public area because I mentally visualized something funny happening. I am now nineteen years old and most people would say now that I am the most serious person they've met. I can see the regret in my parents' eyes, but it is too late now; or so I thought.

Just the other day after watching "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", I suddenly felt exhausted; so, I went to take a nap. It was Saturday and I didn't have work or school. Anyways, I had a very strange dream, of course I hadn't had a dream in years but this was particularly strange. It was as if I had been sucked into the movie, but I was myself; I was not one of the characters. I was there gasping when the Goblet picked Harry; I was at the ball (which was very fun might I add); and I was cheering Harry on as he left to go into the maze (Well of course I tried to stop him after remembering what happens in the movie! Do you think me an idiot?). Anyways, I awoke before Harry returned from the maze, and all was back to normal; as it should be after dreams, correct?

Sincerely,

Kristin Magenii Williams

* * *

**AN: If you don't speak french, "Mais T'adore Moi" means "But You love Me". Also, this story will include many different movies; I would have picked them all on the category thing, but it wouldn't let me pick more than one (darn)... just to let you all know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: How I Found Out

"Kristin!"

"What?" I asked; not wanting to answer.

"Kristin," she took a few deep breaths after running through the swinging kitchen doors, then continued, "There's a man up front that wants to see you."

I set the dish down and wiped my hand off on my blue jean shorts, "What for?"

The waitress in the pink dress we all called Jessie shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and walked out the back of the kitchen and into the restaurant to see a Caucasian man with black hair, a little taller than myself. He wore a black tux; very fitted with shiny black shoes, as if he just came from a very expensive wedding or something. Despite the fact he was inside, he wore dark glasses which did not allow me to see his eyes. He had his hands folded in the front of himself like a body guard. "Yes?" I asked nonchalantly when I approached him.

"Hello Ms. Kristin Magenii Williams." He said with only moving his mouth.

I mentally gasped but kept my 'cool' , "How did you know my whole name?"

"I know a lot more than that, Ms. Williams. Please, come with me-"

"Uh, no offense but I don't find that very safe, and plus, I can't just leave work-"

A shout interrupted me from behind, "Kristin Williams, you're fired!" My mouth gaped open in shock as I turned back around to look at the man.

"Ms. Williams, I believe it would be best that you come with me." He leaned forward slightly and said softer, "No harm shall come to you, as it is, I am here to not only inform you, but to protect you." He stood straight up again and opened the door behind him for me, "Shall we?" It only took a few seconds for my legs to begin moving and I walked through the door.

He led me to a white limo parked by the front door and opened the door for me, which I hesitated getting in. Besides the obvious, black leather seats, there were many compartments; some were obvious some slightly hidden. "Where are we going?" I asked, sliding over for him to sit next to me.

"Somewhere safe." He smiled and slid in next to me, closing the door.

"Oh…" I said softly and turned to the right to look out the window. People were crossing the street and walking from store to store and cars were passing as usual, however it didn't take a second glance to see that quite a few were staring at the limo and were whispering to each other, curious. Not that this city was very poor, but to see a limo in it? It wasn't very common; in fact taxis weren't common either. I sighed and leaned back into my seat, allowing my head to face forward again. I realized the limo began moving, and little lights inside came on, along with a few compartments opening, revealing ice cold drinks and a few snacks, perhaps the driver thought we were hungry?

Suddenly the man turned slightly to look at me, and I turned to see what he was doing or what he was about to say, "I have completely forgotten my manners, Ms. Williams – the excitement of finally finding you distracted me, you see." He laughed slightly and finally took off his dark shades, revealing stunning blue eyes. "My own name – Nathan Roftero Pimiteccigoto, at your service." He, jokingly, bowed slightly and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Is that name latin?" I had definitely never heard a name like that before.

He grinned, "No, but don't you think your middle name is rather different?"

I tilted my head, "Not really-"

"No one you know has that name as his or her own, correct?"

"Yes-"

"Well, no one I know has my name either." He opened one of the side compartments and handed me a red jewel on a silver chain necklace to me. "I took the liberty of making it wear-able for you-"

"Is this a joke?" I suddenly half-shouted and he looked at me with surprise. "I mean, you show up and know my name, you stick me in a limo, and hand me an expensive jewel as if its mine; is this 'The Princess Diaries' or something?"

"Well I don't know much about that movie but if her middle name is Magenii as well, then we've got a problem-"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I interrupted him. What did my name have to do with this?

"Here." He handed me a pencil and a clipboard with some paper on it. "Figure it out," was all he said and looked out the window with not another word. I looked down at the paper and saw my middle name written on it, along with the words "Names are key" written rather slanted and I could easily tell it was written quickly. What in the world was going on here?

"Try switching the letters around." A rather cheery, female voice came from the front of the limo. I looked up to find the dark window that separated the driver and us was down, and an older woman was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Hm, I guess he didn't get to most of the information yet. I'm Nivis Gres Roami, at your service."

"Oh, well I'm-"

"Magenii, I know." She smirked and turned around but said once more before the little window went back up, "Switch the letters around."

I would have asked further questions but the little window was up and Nathan, or Mr. Pimiteccigoto, was silent. I sighed and looked back down at the paper. Obviously my middle name was important, and because she told me to switch the letters around I guessed it must spell something else? I studied the letters, surprised I had never done this before. I have one M, an A, a G, one E, one N and two I's. What other word could that spell?

"Start with an I." Nathan, or Mr. Pimiteccigoto said and I looked up to see he was smiling at me. "Sorry for being grumpy, its just that by the time we find the people we search for, they already know there is something special about them. You, however, have no clue-" I opened my mouth to protest but then he took the paper and pencil out of my hand and began writing. I peered over his arm, (he was right handed like me), to see what he was writing. He handed it back to me.

"Imagine?" I asked, seeing the word under my name, which now had letters crossed out to show the word used all my letters.

"Yes." He smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"We're here!" Nivis, or Ms. (Mrs.?) Roami shouted and I saw her car door open and she hopped out. Nathan beside me opened the door and held it open, offering a hand to help me out.

"Where do you want me to put this?" I asked, referring to the paper and pencil.

"You can leave it or bring it – it doesn't matter. You'll need it later, anyways."

"Oh," I said and decided to bring it with me. I stepped out to find tons of people shouting and screaming; they were all held back by a roped off area.

Nathan leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't talk to any of them, okay?" I nodded; not sure what to do really. He could tell I was very surprised and slightly startled; he took hold of my left hand and led me to the huge mansion down the path. It had big white columns in the front of the house along with very beautiful flower beds around the walls and around the occasional trees.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You're new home." He said, reaching forward and opening the big white doors for me and letting Nivis in before closing it behind us. He pressed a button on the wall and I saw men pushing the crowd away from the house through a window on the side of the door.

Nathan led me to a big open room, like a living room almost, except there were big and beautiful pieces of furniture and a beautiful glass table in the center, which was the height of a coffee table.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

Nivis giggled, "You sure do have a ton of questions!"

Nathan sat on one of the couches and gestured for me to sit as well, "We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning to Understand

"So, you have to protect me?" I asked, trying to get everything correct.

"Yes. If you switch the letters around in my name, Nathan Roftero Pimiteccigoto, you will get 'the protector of imagination'." Nathan said, still standing by the fire place.

"What about yourself?" I asked Nivis.

She smirked, "Nivis Gres Roani is 'silver wings on air'."

I nodded then asked, "Does that mean anything specific?" She half-laughed and suddenly silver wings shot out of her back; I jumped slightly.

"Show off." Nathan mumbled and came sit next to me on the big couch.

"Do you-" I began to ask him.

He shook his head, "My abilities will become present when they need to."

"Oh, so back to your name-" I wanted to be sure I had everything correct, "you have to protect imagination?"

"Which means you." He smiled.

"Why me?" I asked, surprised.

"You're the one with the power of imagination, remember your name-"

"What does that mean?"

"Uh," he began but Nivis interrupted.

"We don't know. Each person in the triangle has his or her own special," she paused, it was obvious she really didn't know the word for it, "thing?" Nivis tried.

"Huh?" I was lost.

Nathan sighed, "There was a triangle of powers, or whatever you want to call it. We don't even know where it came from, but it is there and we are the ones it refers to, and that's all that matters. Anyways, only Nivis could find out what her power meant, only I can find out what my power means or is-"

"So I have to imagine something to make my power present or something?" I tried.

Nathan shrugged, "I guess."

Nivis decided to bring the triangle back into the conversation, "So back to the triangle, each spot on the triangle is special, very special."

Nathan nodded his head a little, "It's true, we're not really sure what you could call it, but in the triangle there are four levels. The lowest level is for animals, which consists of a Snow Owl, Nile Crocodile, a Cheetah and a Siberian Husky-"

"Do they represent something?" I asked; it seemed to me they would mean something, it couldn't be just random animals.

"Yes," Nivis half-squeaked, "the Snow Owl is for wisdom, the Nile Crocodile is for strength, the Cheetah is for speed, and the Siberian Husky is for loyalty – these are the four things the servants live by."

"And, you're a servant?" I asked Nivis.

"Yep! And I have a very strong connection with the Cheetah and the Siberian Husky."

"So you are fast and loyal?"

"Yep, guess so!" She giggled, then added seriously, "and we guess the other servant is wise and strong?"

"What do you mean 'we guess'?"

"Well, we don't know where everyone else is-" Nivis began, but Nathan shook his head slightly.

"That's enough information for now."

"No, it's alright. I want to know what is going on and everything." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and his shoulder glowed slightly. I jumped back, taking my hand away. "What was that?"

"That was a command." He cleared his throat.

"What?" Once again I was lost.

"You are the top of the triangle, and everything and everyone below, which is literally everything and everyone, must listen to you. You told me you wanted to know, and now I can't refuse you-"

"So if I told you to jump up and down, you'd do it?"

He burrowed his eyebrows to keep from laughing, "That's the general idea."

"What happens if you don't?"

"Not sure. Want to try?" he looked at me with curious eyes.

"No." I quickly shook my head.

"Why not?" Nivis asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know." I shrugged. "I just don't want to hurt him-"

"Oh, please he'll be fine!" Nivis laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Nathan smirked and waited for a command from me.

"Um, okay," I began to think of something to tell him to do, but I wasn't really sure what. "Um, hand me that pen."

He looked straight in my eyes, "No."

"Hand me the pen."

"No."

I bit my tongue, not sure what to do next, until the thought came to me and I touched him again, "Hand me the pen." He suddenly jerked forward and he opened his mouth as if he were in pain; he reached forward, grabbed the pen and handed to me with his head down.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly said, taking the pen but placing it back on the table.

"It's alright, it wasn't too bad-"

"But, it looked like-"

"You just controlled me, that was all; it felt strange."

"The power flowed through you and made you do my wish, didn't it?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised and nodded, "Yeah. How did you-"

I shook my head, "I don't know, it was like all of a sudden, I knew."


	4. Chapter 4: Movies

It didn't take long for them to explain the triangle to me; in fact Nathan even drew it for me. There were four levels and the bottom had the four animals. The next level up has three sections, however only the outer sections represent people. In the middle section there was a symbol; a flower, called the Lupris Flower, had three red pedals shaped like a rose but had three blue string like things coming out the middle with small blue dots on the ends, along with, of course, green leaves, and had a green spike between each leaf. Nathan told me the Lupris flower was the flower of love and hope. Anyways, the one on the left was Nivis, while the one on the right is still unknown to us. Nathan said he believed we have to find everyone before we can really figure it all out.

The next level up has two sections, and the one on the left is definitely Nathan's spot, with the one on the right unknown to us as well. And of course I was on top.

Nathan told me that he was born knowing some things and figured out the rest.

"So you don't know your own power, but you know mine?" I asked. We were still sitting in the living room, but this time Nivis was standing by the television waiting for Nathan to tell her to turn it on.

"I know it sounds strange, but Nivis was born knowing your power as well. If I'm not mistaken, it might be that we are all born knowing your power so we could find you-"

I interrupted, "But I haven't imagined anything in years-"

"You told me you had a dream about a movie you watched." Nathan interrupted; Nivis nodded in agreement, but I didn't see why that was so important. Everyone dreams about movies, right?

"Well, yeah, but I mean, doesn't everybody-"

"Yes, but at least you're not completely brain dead." Nathan grinned then nodded for Nivis to turn it on. "We need a good movie to begin on, not too difficult of characters but definitely not cartoons. Why not a movie without any special affects kind of thing?" Nathan told Nivis and she agreed.

"Woah, wait, what are we doing?"

"We, as in Nivis and I, will be helping you to develop your imagination. I know you haven't lost all of it."

Suddenly I felt my stomach growling. Nivis was flipping through channels on the television; I glanced at the clock. _"We've been talking for five hours? No wonder I'm hungry-"_

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked; eyes full of concern.

"Um, yes, but how did you-"

He gave me a smirk and I couldn't help but feel a funny feeling in my stomach. Well, maybe it was just because I was hungry. He rose and left the room, leaving me alone with Nivis.

"Alright, I'll help you out a bit." She suddenly said and I remained silent, listening. "So, what he basically failed to tell you, was that with your imagination, you can either enter the show yourself or bring it to life out here-"

"What?"

"I know, it's awesome right? Man, if I had that power-"

"You wouldn't use it for selfish reasons, would you?" Nathan suddenly said, walking in with a plate of fruit. I was surprised to find there were many strawberries; they were my favorite fruit.

"Of course not!" Nivis grinned and winked at me as Nathan sat next to me.

"Sorry about not telling you, I was about to." He looked at Nivis as she shrugged.

"But what she said, that is true?" I asked Nathan, reaching for a strawberry.

"Yes, it is. You can also alter reality."

"What do you mean?" I said before biting into the strawberry; dang, this one was really sweet!

"I'm glad you like them." Nathan smiled, then continued, "I mean that you can change things if you want to."

"What's the point of this power?" I asked, reaching for another strawberry.

"Ah-ha!" Nivis suddenly shouted which startled Nathan and myself. "Found the perfect movie!"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Nivis-" Nathan began as Nivis turned the volume up.

"Aw, come on, I love Alien! The first one doesn't have that many special affects-"

"But she won't have control of the creature the first time, Nivis!"

"I've seen this before." I cut into their conversation. "It's alright."

"Mag, are you sure?" Nathan asked me.

"Yeah- wait a minute," I turned to look at him, "What did you call me?"

"Mag; I, uh, thought you wouldn't mind, I mean, you're true identity is in your middle name anyways, and I just shortened it a bit…"

Nivis laughed, "In other words, he likes you!"

"I do not! I mean, well-" Nathan tried to defend himself.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I began laughing harder than I ever had in a long time, "Its okay! I was just surprised! The only person before who called me that was my parents, and only in secret." I stopped laughing to finish, "But they stopped when I could talk-"

"You can remember that far back?" Nathan asked, surprised

"Um, yes? I guess I just have good memory-" a screeching noise interrupted me; we all looked at the television as a Xenomorph attacked its prey.

"Back to business, I want to see your power in action!" Nivis demanded but with a smile. Nathan nodded and asked me to sit closer to the television and work on getting 'into' the movie.

Some silent hours passed and I could sense that they now had mixed emotions. "Just concentrate." Nivis said softly as I sat directly in front of the television, trying to get 'into' the movie itself. Luckily it was on one of those channels where it repeats the same movie over and over again for hours.

"Maybe that's what is holding her back. She might be trying too hard." Nathan said, handing me a water bottle. I was literally sweating; I was trying my hardest.

"Maybe she isn't the one." Nivis mumbled under her breath.

Nathan turned on her, "Don't say things like that! She is the one! Who else would have a name that spells 'Imagine'?"

"I'm pretty sure it could happen, I mean there are thousands, millions of people on this earth!"

"Please stop it, both of you!" I suddenly shouted and sat back, breathing heavy. "It's really hard to do this, I know I can do it."

"How? Just moments ago you didn't know who you were and now you know you can do this?" Nivis asked in disbelief.

"Because," I breathed and nodded towards the television, "I just killed Ripley."

* * *

**AN: Just in case you didn't see the first movie about the Xenomorphs, Ripley didn't die in that one, so that's why in this story its like 'gasp'! ****Hope you enjoyed what you read so far! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ever Been Kissed?

So a few more hours passed and I was close to giving up when suddenly everything became blurry and clearer at the same time. The tips of my fingers tingled and I felt as if I couldn't breathe, but it wasn't painful. Out of shock, I think, I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I heard a screech. There, standing right in front of me was a Xenomorph, a live one. I looked at my surroundings quickly to find I was in the movie. I closed my eyes again as it came closer to me and repeated in my head, "Go back, go back, I want to go back!"

I opened them again to find myself back and I turned to see Nivis and Nathan staring at me blankly. "Hi?"

"Welcome back Miss Success!" Nivis laughed and Nathan rushed to my side.

"Are you alright? What was it like? Did they harm you-"

"Woah, wait, hold on there. One thing at a time please!" I half-laughed. I was proud of myself and excited, but that was a rather scary experience. "I'm fine, it was amazing, and no, I forced myself back before it even realized I didn't belong there I think."

Nathan sighed in relief and Nivis clapped her hands together, "Nathan, I think its time for phase two-"

"She hasn't even mastered the first phase yet Niv, why don't we give her a break?"

"Oh, fine then!" Nivis frowned. Obviously she wanted to get the hole 'powerful princess' thing together quickly. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "Oh, sorry guys, I got to go-"

"Bye!" Nathan said, as if he was making her leave or something.

Nivis ran out of the room and came back with a new pair of shoes and was brushing her hair, then ran out the door yelling, "Bye" to us.

"What was that all about?" I asked Nathan as he led me out the living room and down one of the hallways.

"She had a date, and obviously she forgot about it since we were working with you."

"Oh," I said, then the thought came to me, "by the way, why were all those people outside yelling and screaming when we came here?"

"They're fans." He said. I had the feeling he didn't want to talk much more about it, but I couldn't help myself.

"Fans of what?"

"Me."

"Why?" He opened a door for me and revealed a beautiful room, decorated with lots of different colors.

"You'll be staying in this room while you live here with us, okay?"

"Okay, but why do you have fans?" I kept on; I wasn't one to give up so easily.

"I guess the same reason all people have fans; when it gets hot you need something to cool yourself off-"

"Haha, very funny!" I faked laughing. "Now come on, tell me the real reason."

"I'm the lead singer in a rock band, alright?" he suddenly said and walked into the room.

"Wow, are you serious? What band?" I went sat on the bed, all attention on him.

"BloodStealers." He sat next to me, looking down.

"What stealers?" I asked.

"Blood, Stealers, except its actually one word-"

"That sounds awesome!" I didn't see why he seemed upset about it.

"Yeah, it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a long story," he looked at me like he expected me to turn him down for it.

"Well, I have a lot of time." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and smirked, and that funny feeling came back again, and I just knew it wasn't because I was hungry.

He wasn't lying when he said it was a long story. Come to find out, he always knew about my power and that he had to find me, but he chose to ignore it. He soon became the leader of a very successful band, but then ran into Nivis in the mall. They began to 'date' and eventually their secrets about who they were came forth and they worked together to figure it all out and try to find others. They did break up, realizing they didn't have much in common other than the fact of who they were. Well, since Nathan was concentrating on this so much, he basically abandoned the band about two years ago. Ever since his fans have been angry with him and some angry at the other members because the band along with Nathan never told anyone why they broke up. Of course, the other band members didn't know Nathan's secret, but they knew something was up.

"And when I found your birth certificate and saw your name, I just knew it was who we were looking for."

"I see." I nodded then frowned, "How did you see my birth certificate?"

"When one is searching desperately for something or someone, one tends to break the laws of man to do so."

"Like?"

"Breaking into hospitals and other medical places to get information, along with the Library of Congress, that sort of thing."

"Oh." I answered. "So, how will you discover your power?" I decided to go back to lighter things to talk about.

"If something happens to you, I guess." He shrugged, "I mean, I'm supposed to protect you-"

"What about that jewel you tried giving me? What is so special about it?" I now had the freedom to ask whatever I wanted to, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Oh, it's a bloodstone, for protection, and it might help you with your power is all."

"I see." I stood and walked towards one of the walls, thinking. He stood and followed me, then began asking me questions.

"So, have you ever felt you were different?"

"Well, tons of people said I always had a strong imagination. I guess I should have seen what was coming!" I laughed, but the way he kept getting closer and closer to me was making me slightly uneasy.

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Um, a few but not for too long; we always ended up not getting along very well." I kind of smiled; he kept coming closer and closer, and I backed up until my back hit the wall. "Nathan," I breathed; I couldn't keep my eyes away from his. I realized I was shaking slightly. My eyes never left his, my breathing was quicker; I watched as I saw sadness reflect in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid-"

"I-I'm not-" I said quickly. I truthfully wasn't sure why I was shaking, but his advances made me feel so uncomfortable, yet right. He carefully pushed some of my black hair behind my ear and allowed his hand to fall softly on my left cheek and he followed my face, my neck, and my shoulder. I couldn't help but close my eyes to keep shivers from running down my spine. I wasn't gasping for breath, but I wasn't breathing in a steady rhythm.

"Ever kissed one?"

His lips suddenly touched my neck and I gasped and opened my eyes; I swallowed and answered, "Just quick goodnight kisses-"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I had watched you for a long time before actually meeting you," he smiled a little, "and I think I fell in love."

I had to admit, I was rather shocked and a little confused and not sure what to do next, but suddenly his lips touched mine and that was all the motivation I needed to kiss him back.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! A lot has been going on in my life and when I finally had the chapter ready, Hurricane Gustav knocked out the power so I couldn't update until I had power again. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Improving

We had been working together for weeks to strengthen my imagination; it was working, but slowly. I could now easily move into movies and anything on television, but now came the harder part; bringing the movies to life. We started on a commercial so that I wouldn't have to work on the entire movie. When I first tried bringing the man on the commercial to life, nothing happened. I worked on it, and soon a small light began to appear in the room next to me. Because I could only use the air to develop a fully working human body, I knew it was going to take a long time. When I finally made the first human appear next to me, it had been three months since I began training. Since I had the first steps done, continuing my abilities was easier. Also, Nathan and I had become closer. I wasn't sure if we were at dating status yet, but I was sure it would come soon if it had not already. "Ready?" Nathan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah."

I followed him up the stairs, "Today I think you can bring some other things to life without watching television."

"What if I mess up? I mean, I could forget something that I normally see on television-" I began worrying.

"Come on. It'll be fun! Plus, I don't feel like cooking so today you're going to make some food as well-"

"Hey! That's special power abuse!" I yelled to him as he began running up the stairs. I chased him while laughing until we came to an extremely large and dark room. We slowed our pace to a steady walk while walking in the room. I approached the center of the room, while he went to the far end, against the wall. He leaned against it and watched me. This was how I trained. He stood by and watched while I worked, sometimes he would shout something to me, or tell me when I needed to take a break.

"Start off with one of those Xenomorphs for now."

I nodded my head and concentrated in the empty space in front of me. It took a minute for a white light to appear, and then the outline of the creature was visible; still a white light. Towards the end of the creation, the light turned black and there was a low boom sound as the creature shook to life. It titled its head at me curiously, hissed carefully, then turned around and faced Nathan. "Do you have control of it?" he asked, watching the creature carefully.

"Yeah." I mumbled as the creature approached Nathan slowly then bowed towards him.

"Impressive." He nodded as the creature disappeared.

I exhaled carefully and looked at Nathan with a smirk, "Next?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you want, just keep control of it."

I nodded and thought to myself, "_what to do next?_" A thought occurred to me; a memory from a japanese animation that I had watched once or twice when I was very young. This would be my next challenge: bringing to life a character I can barely remember. Luckily it was a cartoon and not a real actor, otherwise it would have been harder to create. Less details the easier. I closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards slightly, inhaling deeply. The small white light appeared and I focused my energy on the spot. The form of the boy became clear and the small boom sound came quicker than I expected. I opened my eyes to see a boy standing in front of me. He looked around but looked back at me with an annoyed look in his face, "What a drag-"

"Who is that?" Nathan hollered from the other side.

I smiled, "Shikamaru; he's a leaf ninja from the Japanese animae 'Naruto'-"

"Do you have control of him?"

I frowned, "I-I don't-"

"Control of me?" Shikamaru frowned, "Where am I?"

I suddenly felt a strange feeling; as if I was losing control. I had to quickly return Shikamaru to where he belonged; there was a soft dark glow around shikamaru and he disappeared like the Xenomorph had done earlier. I fell to the ground in surprise; Nathan of course ran towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was just-"

"I never saw that guy before. Where did you bring him from?"

"Naruto, a Japanese-"

"No, I mean when did you watch this show?"

"Oh, I'm not sure; it was a long time ago-"

"I think that's why you lost control. You could barely remember exactly who he was-"

"But what about the black glow?"

He shrugged, "not sure."

* * *

I sighed and held my hand out over an empty plate on the table. I concentrated on a dish I saw on an olive garden commercial; a great looking pasta dish. A white light appeared then the food did. Nathan picked up a fork and took a bite, but I was already creating the breadsticks on another plate. "Wow, that's good!" Nathan laughed after swallowing, "I'm not forcing Nivis to cook anymore!"

I smiled weakly and created some soup in a bowl for myself, then moving my hand to the cups on the table. He asked for coke and I created it; I just wanted water. I ate slowly but didn't eat much; he on the other hand was eating as much as possible. I almost wanted to laugh but I wasn't feeling up to it. He was the one to finally break the silence. "Light is a form of energy you know." He took another sip of coke.

I nodded, "That's what I figured."

"You should try using that energy for other things." He suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Have you ever seen those movies where the characters throw bright balls of energy at their enemies?"

I smiled, "Yes, I've seen many."

"Name a show-"

"Um," I thought for a moment, "'Sailor Moon', any power ranger shows most likely have it,-"

"So a lot of kid shows have it?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

He nodded and stood, picking up the plates. "Wait-"

"What?"

"I've been creating and changing, but what about destroying?"

He frowned, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

I smirked and stood, putting my hand over the dirty plates he was holding, "Not always." The plates disappeared, and I smiled, "Now no one has to clean dishes."

He nodded, "Now we have no dishes-"

I raised an eyebrow and put my hand over his empty hands and a small light appeared, then the plates reappeared, except they were clean. He smiled and kissed my forehead, "You truly are amazing."

I walked over to one of the small windows as he finished picking everything up. "_I may be amazing, but what is my weak point? Every super hero has a downfall, every power has a weakness? It must be impossible to be able to create anything, change everything, and destroy all things. There must be a limit somewhere._"


	7. Chapter 7: Power Abuse

Nathan had kissed me goodnight about an hour ago but I still couldn't sleep. The darkness in my room helped me to feel sleepy but something didn't feel right. Eventually I sat up in my bed and crawled slowly to the lone window near the edge of my bed. I slid off the side of my mattress and kneeled next to the window, placing my arm on the window sill and my chin on my arm. I watched the wind blow gently through some trees and a few bushes. I was about to stand to crawl back into my bed, finally deciding to force myself to sleep, when I saw a dark figure suddenly dart from behind one tree to the next. Thinking it was just a trick of my mind, I thought about climbing back into bed anyways, but when I saw the figure move again in the corner of my eye, I knew I wasn't just seeing things. I looked back through the mirror and saw the figure go into the side door; the door that lead to the kitchen.

I stood and ran out my room, thinking I could handle this criminal with my powers easily, but I still approached the kitchen with silent caution. I leaned my back against the wall, listening. The person seemed to be moving very slowly; I couldn't turn to see where he or she was. I thought quickly, then smiled as an idea came to me. I held my hand out a little and watched as the small white light appeared. I frowned a little, not thinking about the white light, since the person may see it, but a small mirror appeared soon. I tilted it until I could see the intruder, making his or her way around the dining table, walking right towards me. I smirked and placed my right hand behind my back, while the mirror in my left hand kept an eye on the person. Behind me a dagger appeared in my hand. I gripped it tightly as the person approached, and right as he or she stepped near me, I jumped up and went towards the criminal. The lights came on. She screamed. A voice to my right ordered, "Mag, no! Stop!" I gasped and jumped back, seeing it was just a blond haired girl with a terrified look on her face. I looked to my side to see Nathan looking at me with confusion and a little bit of fear in his eyes. I put my hands behind me and the objects disappeared.

"I-I thought she was a burglar-"

"Does she look like one?" Nathan asked with a still confused look. It was as if he didn't believe me.

"I could barely see; it was dark!" I defended myself. I turned towards the girl in anger, but she was still frozen in fear. I wanted to apologize, but I was angry now. I felt, somehow, more powerful while I was angry; so I kept it. I pushed past Nathan and stormed back to my room. I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed. I crossed my arms and breathed quicker than usual but not too fast. I could feel things going on around me in my room, but I didn't bother to look at first. When I finally looked back up, everything in my room, including my clothing, had turned black.

* * *

I awoke the next day to find Nivis in the room with me. "Nivis? What are you doing in here?"

"Watching you." She said with a serious voice. "Nathan told me what happened last night."

I groaned and sat up; the sunlight in the window hurt my eyes, "I mistook the girl for a burglar. What's so horrible about that?"

"That isn't a problem. That wouldn't have mattered. You tried to harm her. That's why I'm watching you."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I would have killed her." She remained silent.

I looked down at my clothing, still black from the night before. I touch my hand to the clothing gently and it turned red. I stood and looked to Nivis, "Well, are you going to watch me get dressed or will you please stand outside the door?"

She lowered her eyebrows to show her agitation, but turned and left the room quietly. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror I had created some time ago. "What's going on with them? I was worried about our safety. Is that so bad?"

I shook my head to be rid of the thoughts. I raised my hand a little and a woman with a hair brush and a bottle of perfume appeared behind me. She was a woman from a hair styling commercial, which I used to fix my hair. I smirked to myself; this power was some fun. I sat in a red chair I created for myself while she fixed my hair. Meanwhile, I was thinking of what I wanted to wear today. With the power to create whatever I wished, I could wear whatever I wished. Money was not an issue. I fancied a red halter top with blue jeans and red high heels. I raised my hand a little and the clothing appeared, hanging on my door delicately. The shoes appeared on the floor under them. When the woman stepped away, I made her disappear, then as I stood the chair disappeared and reappeared where it belonged by my desk. I looked at the clothing carefully, then blinked my eyes and I was wearing the clothing. The pajamas I was wearing the night before were hanging gently on the coat hanger. I turned and looked in the mirror, and instantly eye liner, mascara, and some eye shadow appeared on the eye-area of my face. I smiled at my reflection, but then tilted my head. Something was missing. I made red earrings appear on my ears, but something was still missing. I smiled and barely touched the soft cloth of my halter top. A black raven pin appeared on the right corner, between the part that covered my chest and the part that went to the side of my neck. "Hmm…" was all I said and it turned into a fabric patch. I smiled, satisfied. I then turned towards the door as it opened for me. I walked out to find Nivis waiting for me.

"You're abusing your power you know." Nivis said in a slightly worried voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Why not have fun? It's not like I'm going to run out of power."

She followed me to the kitchen and mumbled, "You don't know that."

I chose to ignore her and walked into the kitchen, "Hi Nathan. Great morning-" I stopped walking as I saw the girl with blond hair sitting at the table. She was eating some eggs, and seemed to not notice me. "Who is that?"

"The girl you almost hurt last night." Nathan said as he walked past me.

I frowned, "She was breaking into the house! Why didn't you call the cops, or something like that?"

"She's a fan of mine. Registered as the number two fan. I'm not going to call the cops on her just because she wants her favorite idol to be an idol again."

I groaned in annoyance and sat at the table, but I made sure I sat at the chair on the opposite side of the blond haired girl.

"I'm really sorry about that, ma'am. I just wanted to get to Nathan-"

"How do you know his name?" I snapped.

"Um, well he was the lead singer of -"

"Whatever. I already know." I looked away from her as Nathan set a plate of eggs in front of me.

"You're girlfriend has awesome clothes." The girl told Nathan with a smile.

I mumbled, "I'm not his girlfriend."

Nathan suddenly sighed. "Can't you just lose the attitude? You're usually so cheery about things-"

"I don't feel good." I said softly and picked up the fork to fool around with the food.

Nivis walked up and whispered something into Nathan's ear. He looked at her with disbelief, then looked at me. He squared his eyes at me, but the girl interrupted his thoughts, "So, Nathan, as I was saying, I really wish you would join with the band again. I've already talked to them. They'd love to have you back-"

"Of course they would!" Nivis said in a cheery voice; the same voice she had when I had first met her. "Nathan is amazing." She elbowed Nathan, "You should listen to her. It would be a great stress reliever."

Something about the happiness in Nivis's voice made me not want to be angry anymore. I sighed and looked up, "Sorry about last night. I mean, it was rather suspicious but I'm sorry I almost hurt you. I was just scared you; well not you but the thought of someone hurting anyone in the house scared me-"

"It's alright." The girl with blond hair smiled, "it's understandable. I was at the wrong anyways." She giggled a bit and I couldn't help but to smile.

I looked to Nathan, "You should rejoin the band."

"Kristin, you know why I can't rejoin-"

"Why not?" the fan girl cried out. "Every fan that loves you; we all want you back! You were our inspiration, our hope, the only reason I stuck through school was because we had chances to get free tickets to your concerts! Please-" she stood up and had tears in her eyes, "please Nathan!"

He brought a hand to his forehead and turned and left the room. I watched him but looked back to the fan girl as she sat back down, trying not to cry. I wanted to use my power to make her happy, but I knew I couldn't. The world wasn't ready to know about us yet. I finished my eggs in the silence; Nivis joined us in the delicious breakfast. I was the one who collected the dishes and brought them back to the kitchen. I cleaned them using my power after being sure the girl wasn't following me. I came back out to find Nathan talking to the young girl; Nivis motioned for me to meet her in the living room.

"What's been going on, Mag?" Nivis asked after she was sure Nathan and the girl weren't paying attention to us in the other room.

"What do you mean?"

She lowered her voice, "Nathan told me of how you wanted to destroy something during training, you created a dagger to attack that girl-"

"Those two things have nothing to do with each other-"

"But I'm worried about you. I mean, to want to destroy something or attack someone who may be innocent is the thinking of-"

"Silence." I said and she froze, not being able to speak. "I know you are worried, I can sense it. I am fine, Nivis, believe me. If anything serious happens then I'll let you and Nathan speak of it. Alright?"

She nodded, knowing that speaking was out of the question at this moment. I waited for a moment then allowed her to be able to speak again.

She swallowed, "Your power is stronger for sure."

I nodded, "I know."

* * *

Nathan had asked the girl to leave the house, and she did. He had called his band friends, and they all agreed to meet at a coffee shop to discuss the situation. I could tell he wanted to join the band. I wanted him to be happy and so I felt no grudges against his decision. Nivis and I enjoyed ourselves at home, using my power. We were in the training room, and any movie we could think of I brought the characters to life to have some fun. After some time, we decided to have a party. But after some spoken thoughts from each other, we decided to have a ball. I used my power to light up the room with crystal chandeliers and created a band towards the corner of the room. They began playing an elegant song, and asked I Nivis what she wanted to wear. She laughed, "I've always wanted to wear the same dress Belle wore in 'The Beauty and the Beast'."

I smiled, "Alright." The dress appeared on her, and she just stared at it for a while. I created other people in the room, and they began dancing as well. I created many Disney characters, along with other princesses and princes from other shows. I smiled as I watched people dance by me; Odette from 'The Swan Princess', Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid', Cinderella, and Jasmine from 'Aladdin'. They all had the men the y loved with them, and I even created a handsome man to dance with Nivis. I created a dark blue ballroom dress for myself and allowed my hair to be twirled up and diamonds placed in my hair. I felt a diamond necklace form around my neck, white gloves appear on my hands, dark blue highheels surround my feet, and diamond earrings appear in my ears. I felt my make up change on my face and I smiled as the man I created came up to ask me to dance; Darien, from 'Sailor Moon'.

The ball was fabulous, and towards the end Nivis and I wanted a present day party. The former Disney characters we knew melted away into a crowed of rowdy, fun seeking teenagers, and the band melted into a band I once listened to; Avenged Sevenfold. As the song, "Seize the Day" played, we danced as if this were the first party we had ever been to. Leaving the fancy clothes, our clothing melted into dark colored clothing, to match the mood. The beautiful lights disappeared and red, blue, and yellow lights began shining light all around the room. The music was so loud the ground shook slightly. As the song ended, I created a DJ to play many different songs, which the next song that came on was "Low" by Flo Rida. Nivis and I forgot all about when Nathan would be returning home, and we didn't care. But when I felt his hands come up from behind me and grab my waist, I turned around as he planted a kiss on my lips. Because of my emotion, the song changed quickly to "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. I heard Nivis giggle a little in the background, and I pulled away from Nathan's lips.

"I still want to dance." I said over the music and began jumping and twirling as the song's beat reverberated throughout the room, my heartbeat almost matching the beat of the song.

I laughed and laughed as the next song came on, "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Nivis and I sung the lyrics playfully and Nathan laughed at our amazing acting skills. It was truly a night to remember.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the longest I've written for this story so far. Oh, and the live band Mag uses - Avenged Sevenfold - is a band that Ali Wenstern loves. So yeah its like a little dedication to her. Go Ali! But the other three songs that are in the chapter, "Low", "Everytime" & "Barbie Girl" are songs I like. XOXO Please review!!  
**


End file.
